Tyrannosaurus Rex
The Tyrannosaurus Rex is a species of Dinosaur from Jurassic Park. They are one of the most Iconic Dinosaurs in the film and in Dinosaur fandom History Extracted from dinosaur DNA located in mosquitoes trapped in fossilized amber, the scientists of John Hammond’s Jurassic Park discovered a way to revive the extinct dinosaurs. Bringing the former lords of the Earth back from the dead, Jurassic Park was set to change the world forever. When power to many of the fences was shut down, the huge tyrant broke free, attacking the first visitors to the park. The dinosaur tried to feast on two children, Lex and Billy, trapped inside one of the cars that it had flipped over. Paleontologist Alan Grant managed to distract the fearsome predator while Ian Malcolm managed to lure it away with a flare. The Tyrannosaur crashed into one of the nearby rest stops, feeding on the lawyer that had also been summoned to examine the park and injuring Ian. Returning to the vehicle, the dinosaur forced Lex and Alan from the roadway and pushing the car off the edge. While Alan managed to rescue both children, the Tyrannosaur resumed its hunt for food. When Alan’s partner Ellie Sattler and Robert Muldoon arrived to bring the group back to the complex, they discovered the wounded Ian. As they examined the carnage, the ground began to shake. Charging in, the king of the dinosaurs began to chase after the jeep! The vehicle proved too fast for the reptile to catch, thus the beast returned to feeding on the smaller dinosaurs that had started roaming the island. In its quest, the saurian found its way to the main complex and ambushed two Velociraptors that were plaguing the human survivors. Grabbing one of the vicious raptors with its jaws, the Tyrannosaur crushed it. The second quickly attacked, leaping onto the body of the dinosaur. Quickly grasping the Velociraptor like it had done the first, the rex threw it into the nearby T-Rex skeleton, destroying the raptor as huge bones collapsed on top of it. As the humans fled and escaped the island, the Tyrannosaur roared its victory to the world. On another island, Isla Sorna, located hundreds of miles away from Isla Nublar, another incident like the first occurred; the dinosaurs broke free from their confines and set up territories without fences or human contact. Two of the dinosaurs were Tyrannosaurs, one male and one female, and together they successfully bred. When InGen arrived to capture many of the dinosaurs for a new park located in San Diego, their expert tracker Roland wanted the privilege to hunt the male T-Rex as his own pay. They used the baby rex as bait, wounding the juvenile in order to bring the creature in. As chaos ensued, John Hammond’s team rescued the infant and brought it to their mobile lab to fix the damage. The baby’s painful cries attracted its monstrous parents. The group delivered the infant to the adults, but it was too late. The two giants returned just a few short minutes later, pushing the trailer off the edge of the cliff. While Ian Malcom and the rest managed to survive, they were completely cut off and had to join forces with the ruthless hunters and trackers sent in by InGen. While trekking through the jungles and on their way to the abandoned compound, the surviving group decided to make camp. Possibly attracted by noise or smells, one of the Tyrannosaurs arrived. With a scream from one of the men, the chase was on. Several were killed by the dinosaur's foot steps alone, but the group made it into a cave behind a waterfall where they waited until it was free to come out. Later on, after a rescue party arrived, the male Tyrannosaur was captured by Roland. Tranquilized and rendered unconscious, the huge dinosaur was on its way back to the San Diego Jurassic Park, along with the infant! When the crew of the Explorer was mysteriously slaughtered, the ship crashed on the docks, releasing the Tyrannosaurus onto civilization! Being tranquilized with such a high dosage, the reptile went on search for fresh water to drink. The dinosaur went on a rampage as it searched for water in which it found in the form of a family's swimming pool. After quenching its thirst, it went on a hunt for food, feeding on fleeing people and causing massive property damage. Ian and Sarah managed to recover the infant from the park, using it to lure the adult back to the ship. The pair was soon returned to Isla Sorna where the infant began to blossom into an adult. In the coming years, the Tyrannosaurs’ lives returned to normality, but another super predator had also formed a large territory within the jungles.. When Alan Grant and a group of others arrived on the island to search for a young boy, they came across the lone Spinosaurus of the island. While the gigantic reptile chased them, they came across the Tyrannosaurus once more. Meeting for the first time, a clash of the titans ensued as the king of the dinosaurs battled the Spinosaurus! The larger dinosaur used its longer arms, pinning the Tyrannosaur to the ground and breaking its neck. The tyrant was slain. Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Comic monsters Category:Video game monsters Category:Jurassic Park Monsters Category:Monsters living on Dinosaur Island